The Alicorn
by captain n00b
Summary: Equestria. Home to the Alicorn, who is the first of his kind, and the land's guardian. He has only ever been needed once. That much was true. Or so everypony thought. DEAD AND UP FOR ADOPTION. JUST PM ME OR SOMETHING.
1. Prologue

**Yo! The name's captain n00b, and, well, it's my first fic. I don't really expect it to be too good, and honestly, updates would be pretty random because of my limited experience when it comes to writing stories. Please R&R this thing, and don't flame, unless the flame is done so well I can consider it a critique. Please. So, well, I don't have much more to say, except to please enjoy this prologue of my first fanfic, 'The Alicorn'.**

Disclaimer: Hasbro is the owner of the colorful little equines featured in this story, along with most of the settings. The Rugoba, the Alicorn, the Demondom, and all other OCs are mine, though.

* * *

><p>Equestria.<p>

A beautiful place. Peaceful. Magical.

It hadn't always been like that, though.

* * *

><p>Long ago, before the beginning of the reign of the Celestial Pony Sisters, before Discord's rule of chaos and, well, discord, and even before ponydom in itself became truly intelligent, honing enough smarts only to be able to survive and fight back, there was naught but darkness in the land, with demons stalking every shadow, every forest, and every cranny.<p>

It was a time of danger and despair, with deep fright and mistrust in the heart of every being. They feared each other, for they did not know whom their enemies had already possessed. They feared Nature, for She would always serve the higher power, which were currently the demons. They even feared themselves, scared of what they would do to their friends, their family, to whoever was around them.

The demons, called the Rugoba, in turn relished, and reveled, in the bloodshed they themselves had wrought, and the emotions they stirred in the hearts of everyone else. With hides of varying colors, from hideous, nightly black to near-blinding white, and weapons of demonic descent, they excelled in striking from their natural territory, appearing to the inhabitants of the land like wraiths. That did not mean they were averse to charges, however. Many a home had already been ransacked, burned, and metaphorically raped by the rash, suicidal, yet highly effective tendencies of the Rugoba.

Over the years, ponydom and their allies, the griffons, the dragons, the bears, and the other woodland creatures, have tried to take the fight to the demons, to push them back to the portal to their domain, the Demondom. All of their efforts failed.

In their ever-increasing arrogance, the Rugoba started to believe that the minor threat of the ponies would never come to fruition, and that it would be a simple task of crushing the figurehead of the pony alliance. The Rugoba, sacrificing tens of thousands of their own warriors, captured the leader of the resistance, and enslaved their will upon him, enticing him to join their cause. Weaving their dark magicks, they had begun imbuing him with some of the special attributes granted to their own troops. One of them was the gift of flight. The other, the gift of magic. Through this, he gained a spear-like horn, and a pair of majestic, strong wings.

He had become the first Alicorn.

The Rugoba, pleased in their creation, commanded him to go back to the alliance, and to wreak havoc upon them. He did indeed return to his kin, but he did not fight against them. Instead, he led them anew against the Rugoba, but this time with powers and abilities beyond his companions' comprehension. The Rugoba, bewildered, fearful, but mostly enraged, were quick to begin their investigation on what had happened, and why the Alicorn was able to resist their control. Upon finding out why, they had immediately become worried for their own safety.

It appeared that in order to have the ability to utilize magic in it's true form, not like the demon's own diluted version, one needed to be good and friendly.

Five elements were specifically needed: Honesty, Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter, and Kindness. Thanks to the Magic given to the Alicorn, he was able to enhance these personal traits of his until they had enough power to physically materialize. The Alicorn, taking advantage of this, harnessed the Elements to their full potential, until they were able to turn even a Rugoban good, changing their shape and structure until they turned into what would be later on known as the Ursa.

The Rugoba, cursing their own foolishness and arrogance, tried to rally their troops to fight of the impending threat of the ponies and their allies. It was all in vain, though, and in a single campaign, the ponies and their allies defeated the Rugoba, and banished back to the Demondom.

Following their victory, the ponies and their allies immediately crowned the Alicorn their king. The griffons renamed the land 'Equestria', in honor of the species that led them into battle, and their new leader. The dragons built a magnificent and glorious castle into the land's tallest mountain, one that was tall enough that all who gazed from the castle's balcony would be able to gaze on all the land. The bears and the Ursa had built another castle, called 'Harmony's Dwelling', one that resided in the lair of the final battle against the Rugoba. It was here that the physical manifestations of the Elements of Harmony were placed for safekeeping, and as a monument to their victory over the forces of Demondom.

Using his formidable magic powers to form a spell of overwhelming complexion and power, the Alicorn gave the other ponies the same abilities he now possessed.

Some gained the ability of magic, turning them into Unicorns.

Some gained the ability of flight, making them Pegasi.

And some gained his will and mighty strength, making them Earth Ponies, for they were like earth in their attributes.

Two young foals, though, both fillies, were turned into Alicorns, princesses in their own right.

Finally, at the end of it all, the Alicorn discovered that there was now a mark on his flank: the Elements of Harmony. Discerning that the reason of the mark was him finding his calling, he marked it down as something only ponies had in their possession, and wondered if maybe, just maybe, he and his kind were the one species truly favored by fate.

Establishing the cities of Cloudsdale and Canterlot, he taught the ponies, the griffons, the dragons, and all the others who had helped in their cause.

The two Princess Alicorns, one named Celestia and the other Luna, grew up quickly, and began helping him in his rule. While he would rule over those in the alliance and deal with all the political drama that came with it, Celestia would be in charge of the general mood of the ponies in the day, with her sister Luna reciprocating her actions under the moonlight. They eventually became in charge of the two celestial bodies, and the pegasi the weather. Unicorns and earth ponies were tasked with the plants, and that Equestria would turn into something beautiful.

Years passed. The Alicorn slowly passed on his duties to the Celestial Sisters. He recognized the need for peace in the land, and that his views and decrees would only serve to hinder it, unlike those of Celestia or Luna, who had only been born during the final stages of the Pony Alliance-Rugoba war. One day, though, the land surrounding the Harmony's Dwelling suddenly sprouted into a dense forest, one that could not be tamed by any of the ponies, except for the Alicorns, albeit temporarily. Most wondered on how it happened, and why it remained untamed, or 'everfree', as the locals called it. They did not worry about it, though, for there was something else that had happened.

The Alicorn, their king, had disappeared on the same day.

Some tried to see the connection between the newly-christened 'Everfree Forest' and his disappearance, but they failed to. In the end, they gave up, and deigned to remember him forever through a monument dedicated to him.

More years passed, and Discord's reign of chaos finally came about, and with it the destruction of all the things related to the Alicorn, except for the Elements and their Dwelling; they held against Discord's onslaught of magic with nary a blemish.

Time moved on, and Celestia and Luna defeated Discord through the power of the Elements of Harmony. Soon after his defeat, Luna succumbed to her misery and bitterness towards her sister, and became Nightmare Moon. In response, Celestia banished her to the moon, never to return until the one-thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. Following this, the rest, as oft pointed out, is history….


	2. From Dusk 'til Dawn

**Yo! I hate the exams. So guys, if you're reading this, thanks for sticking around and actually giving my story a try! Umm, so yeah, here's the story. And don't forget to give your own opinion...or at least favorite the thing or something.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro is the owner of the colorful little equines featured in this story, along with most of the settings. The Rugoba, the Alicorn, the Demondom, and all other OCs are mine, though. This includes any other original setting I may make.**

**Note: Most of the story will take place in the year 1250 A.D, or after Discord, which was honestly the first thing that came to mind when I was thinking of a timeline for this story. The year will only change if I ever add an epilogue at the end, or something. Also, the names of the months will be the same as the names of our months. Please don't question it, as I don't have enough creative juices to think of original month names.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>From Dusk 'til Dawn<strong>**

****10:45 pm, September 25, Year 1250 A.D (after Discord)****

**A clearing one hour away from Canterlot Castle**

"Sister, art thou finished yet? I would like to pay my respects as well."

"Hush, Luna. Give me a little more time."

A pure white alicorn with a floating, shimmering, pastel mane and a cutie mark of the sun smiled at her companion, who was in turn a vividly dark blue alicorn with a floating, shimmering, dark, starry mane and a cutie mark of the moon against the night background, before turning back to what was taking her attention.

Princesses Celestia and Luna, commonly known as the Celestial Pony Sisters, stood in a clearing around an hour away from Canterlot Castle. It was small, barely big enough to fit a third pony, and devoid of any wildlife. In the middle of the clearing stood a small stone altar, it's topside being covered by a white satin cloth, in order to keep the items on it from being affected by the abundant moss found on the structure. On the altar itself, though, remnants of a lost era could be found. An Alliance Era spear, looking as though it just came out of a fierce battle. A painting of Canterlot Castle while it was still being built by the dragons, it's color so vivid that it looked like it was only recently made. A copy of _The Braveheart_, which still had that new book smell. Other such trinkets could be found on the altar. To most, it would seem a bit odd that their Princesses would be meditating over such thing. To the Sisters, on the other hand, it was perfectly normal for them to do this, which was something they had been doing ever since the disappearance of their father, brother, friend, and confidante all rolled into one. Even though it had been so long since they had last seen him, they still remembered him with a fondness and sense of awe that never diminished.

Bowing her head one more time, Celestia backed away from the altar, giving way for her sister. Looking at Luna, Celestia could not help but smile, for this was the first time in a thousand years that they had done this together. Not too long ago, her sister was known as Nightmare Moon, bringer of Eternal Night. It was only through the efforts of her faithful student Twilight Sparkle and her friends that they had been able to revert Luna back into the Princess that she truly was.

'And all thanks to the Elements of Harmony...' Celestia mused, before banishing her thoughts and returning to the task of observing her sister.

It was still not quite morning after all, and thus it was not yet time for the sun to rise.

* * *

><p>A bright light began to show on the horizon, before it slowly started to reveal a circular object. Celestia, taking note of the time, was already starting to raise the sun.<p>

**6:00 am, September 26**

**Manehattan**

A black blur raced over the rooftops, doing it's best to reach the gritty slums of Manehattan before the sun fully showed itself in the sky. Taking a stop to hide from a earth pony mare, who had just emerged from the stairwell of the apartment he was currently on the roof of, the blur revealed itself to be an earth pony stallion, if the shape of his snout, and lack of either a horn or wings was to be believed. Clad in an armored, dirty gray bodysuit, a bat's silhouette emblazoned on his chest, and a yellow utility belt around his waist, the stallion took a while to catch his breath. A face covered with a dark blue mask, one that had a hole on it's front for the snout, pure white triangles staring out from where the eyes would be, and two bat ears in the place of normal ears, peered out from behind a billboard ad, before quickly re-hiding itself. Clutching his equally dark blue cape tightly around him, the stallion took a deep breath, before falling towards the open manhole on the ground.

Landing into the sewers with a splash, the stallion quickly moved out of the light, in case anyone would be interested in seeing what happened.

Once confirming that no one would be going down into the area anytime soon, he pulled back his mask, revealing a black, cropped mane, pressed flat into his head because of what he was just wearing. Running a hoof through his mane to try and unflatten it, his cold blue eyes scanned the sewer that he fell into, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. As soon as he did, the now-revealed purple stallion immediately started moving away from the ladder that led to the streets above.

'Thank Celestia that this is only a few minutes walk from the slums. Best not take my chances, though,' the purple stallion thought to himself. Starting to run, it wasn't long before he reached the specific slum he was looking for. Heading out of the sewers, he quickly moved into the small building the manhole was right beside. It was a warehouse, owned by _Shine Enterprises_, and was for all intents and purposes, empty. Moving to the back room, which was equally bare, the stallion pressed a hoof on an inconspicuous wall.

_Zing! "Welcome back, Master Dusk!" _a mechanized voice calmly greeted him.

"Thank you, Albus," Dusk muttered back.

A hole opened up beneath him, and the stallion fell into it. Landing on a conveyor belt, he started to move forward, magic helping him out of his suit along the way. At the end of the belt, a white unicorn stallion greeted him.

"Another busy night, sir? I trust you hadn't done anything reckless again."

The unicorn had a properly combed, short-cut, graying black mane. A small gray mustache completed the look, giving him an air of dignity. Wearing a butler's clothes and levitating some water for Dusk, Albus proceeded to help his master with his bodysuit.

"You know me, Albus," chuckled Dusk, "Though, I may be dim-witted at times, I do know what I'm doing."

"I take it then that falling into a sewer was completely part of the plan?" Albus wryly pointed out, referring to the dirty stains on Dusk's costume.

"Well, I do have a way of thinking on the fly." remarked the purple earth pony, before beginning to make his way up the stairs.

"There is to be a party later, sir, in honor of the brand new charity event that is taking place soon! Please do not forget again."

"Do not worry. I'm actually back at the mansion on time for once, am I not?" Not waiting for a reply, Dusk Shine, multi-millionaire owner of _Shine __Enterprises_, exited the cave, and appeared back in his office. Trudging his way to the mirror, he made sure that he looked at least somewhat presentable to his staff, before heading to his room to take a bath. His cutie mark of two crossed police batons was the last thing that could be seen before he shut the door to his room, locking it with his special security system.

* * *

><p><strong>Everfree Forest<strong>

The birds were chirping, the plants were shifting, and a lone zebra was grumbling. It was early morning in the Everfree Forest, and it's inhabitants were already starting to wake.

Unbeknownst to many of the more common denizens of the forest, though, an earth pony was currently outside a hut near where the Ursa lived, in the middle of his daily meditation. By simply closing his eyes, for it was undoubtedly a male, he was able to better smell the various scents, hear farther than what he was used to, and could feel the wetness of the grass under his dirty hooves, the wind blowing through his long, unshorn, ragged blue mane, and the small pricks from where various insects would crawl on his dark brown coat on a higher degree.

Taking a deep breath before exhaling it again, the stallion slowly stood up, revealing ruby red eyes, and a cutie mark of a ray of light, previously being hidden by the tall grass. Silently removing the bugs from his body, he walked over to the dwelling area of the Ursa, before marching inside. Trotting over to where the Ursa Major lay, he prodded her awake.

"I'm going to go and get myself some food. Okay?" the brown stallion said.

The great demon-turned-bear lazily turned to look at him, snorting out at a great deal of air in the process, before going back to her original sleeping position. Ruefully sighing, the stallion moved out of the cave and headed into the direction of Zecora's hut, who, like himself, chose to live in the Everfree Forest, although not as deep as he did.

Along the way, he couldn't help but look back at the cave he just left. Even though the Ursa nowadays were not as trusting to ponykind as compared to before, it still disheartened the stallion to think that the once great race was reduced to this. He had hoped that he would get the Ursa's trust over time, but that didn't seem to be working so far.

Stopping his train of thought before it became even more depressing, he found himself at the doorway of the zebra mare's house. Knocking on the door, the stallion waited for the zebra to appear.

A short while later, a zebra mare stood in the open doorway to her home. She had a mohawk made up of white and dark gray stripes, while her coat was a combination of dark and light gray stripes. She wore large golden earrings, as well as a number of golden bangles around her neck and right fore-hoof. Her cutie mark was a spiral motif, with triangles around it. Her turquoise eyes were directed towards the stallion, alongside a cheery smile as soon as she recognized him.

"My friend Dawn, it is good to see you! Would you perhaps come in, and partake of some stew?" Zecora happily asked in her low accented voice.

"Of course," the now identified Dawn replied, although in a much more subdued manner, "and thank you, but I do also have something to ask of you. If you don't mind."

Zecora perked up at that, and her grin seemed to stretch even wider, if that was possible.

"Have no fear; now what is it you need? I will do my best to accomplish the deed!"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything that could help cheer up an Ursa. She's been feeling down in the dumps lately, and I was hoping that maybe this helping her out would put me in her good books," Dawn said with a calm expression.

"Still trying to impress her, I do see. If I were in your place, I would just flee," Zecora stated with a roll of her eyes, but went to check if she had what Dawn was looking for anyway.

Dawn sighed, before turning away from the zebra mare to stare blankly at an empty wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

It was almost time.

They could feel it.

Just a little while longer, though...

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, that was chapter 2 of "The Alicorn", entitled "From Dusk 'til Dawn." Hope you guys enjoyed it, and keep reading. Please don't forget to R&amp;R as well!<strong>

**Update: Just a little change here. It's not really noticeable, but I just want to be sure.**

**This is captain n00b, signing off.**


End file.
